


Winter Wonderland (Baby It's Cold Outside)

by secretfanboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Mahealahey Trope Challenge, Making Up, Sexy Times, Then fluff, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lacrosse team goes on the annual ski trip and Danny is stuck rooming with his ex-boyfriend Isaac.  Isaac keeps pushing at him until Danny takes off and gets lost in the snow.  Will Isaac find him before it's too late?  Can he forgive Isaac for breaking his heart?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Wow this summary sucks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland (Baby It's Cold Outside)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a sex scene. I'm such a Catholic school boy in that I can do all sorts of slutty things, but I have a hard time writing about them. I hope I don't disappoint. ;)

As the organizer of the annual lacrosse team snowboarding trip Danny couldn't not go himself, but with an ankle recovering from an injury he couldn't ski or snowboard.  Traveling with a school group meant that he couldn't use his fake ID in the bar at the lodge.  If Jackson were still around he would at least spend part of his days lounging around the lodge being snarky with Danny.  He just hoped that the WiFi was decent at the lodge so he could watch Netflix or at least download some Sherlock fan fiction to his Kindle.

Trying to wrangle two dozen teenage boys was a lot of work, even with Greenburg as his assistant.  Coach was not being a lot of help, having drifted away to the bar with their bus driver as soon as he thought Danny wasn't looking.  By the time Danny and Greenburg reached the registration desk, the clerk had a pained look upon his face.

"I'm afraid there's a little problem with the booking.  We only have a room with a double bed left."

"We'd have to share a bed?" croaked Greenburg.  Danny wasn't so sure why that made him so uncomfortable.  Greenburg passed out drunk on him all the time at parties.

"I'm afraid so," said the clerk.  "Overbooked.  Blame Expedia.  It's a bit of an upgrade though, it has it's own fireplace."

"There's nothing else?" whined Greenburg.  What was his damage anyway?

"You can have my bed and I'll bunk with Danny."  Danny didn't even have to turn and look to know that voice belonged to Isaac.  He was the last person Danny wanted to share a bed with.

"I don't think that's such a good..."

"Thanks dude!  You're the best!" exclaimed Greenburg as he took the key Isaac was holding out and ran off.

"He doesn't want to sleep in the same bed with you because he's attracted to you," said Isaac in what Danny knew to be the voice he used when he was trying to be seductive.  "He doesn't think he can control himself.  I can understand the feeling."

The clerk busied himself with the computer while Danny finally turned to face Isaac.  "We shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed together."

"Why not?" asked Isaac with that lopsided grin of his.  "We've done it plenty of times before?"

"We were together then...and now we're not."

The clerk does his best to not look uncomfortable as he forces a smile while holding the two keys out for them.

"Enjoy your stay?"

Isaac followed Danny to their room, but Danny was doing his best to not acknowledge him.  He opened the door to their room which was small, but really cute with the fireplace.  If he and Isaac were still a couple he would want to spend the whole weekend there, now it was just a reminder of what they weren't.  He dropped his duffle bag next to the bed and without making eye contact with Isaac, left with his laptop in search of food and WiFi.

When he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer Danny started to make his way back to his room.  He was not mistaken in assuming that Isaac would already be asleep.  He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and slipped into bed.  The room was a bit cold, but he could feel the heat radiating off of Isaac's body.  He wanted to roll over until their bodies touched, to slip his arms around Isaac, and pull himself into that warmth.  He wanted so badly to go back to the time when they were together and just thinking about that made him feel like there was a black hole where his heart should be, with a gravity so strong that it might just suck the rest of him into it.  Being with Isaac was the best time of his life and now that they were no longer together, thinking about it brought him the greatest pain he'd ever known.

When he woke late the next morning Isaac had already left.  Danny took a shower and lounged around the room until hunger overtook him and he headed down for lunch.  Some of the guys from the team strolled in for lunch, but Danny decided to try hiding in the corner because he didn't feel very social.  Isaac came in with Scott and Stiles.  When Stiles saw him looking over at them he waved.  Danny smiled and waved back, but not wanting to get pulled over to their table he gathered his things and left.

He wandered around the hotel until he found a little lounge area on the third floor that seemed to be off the beaten path enough that no one ventured there.  Danny plugged in his laptop and watched episodes of Sherlock again.  He was nearing the end of his second episode when Isaac appeared before him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Danny replied.

Isaac had his shoulders hunched forward and his head slunk low, which Danny knew well enough to read as Isaac not feeling comfortable with what was happening.  That was okay with Danny, because he wasn't very comfortable with the situation either.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've really wanted to talk to you."

"That's funny," said Danny acidly.  "I've been doing everything I can to not talk to you."

The comment hits Isaac like a slap.  He won't lift his eyes to Danny's when he says "I miss you so much."

Danny stood up and collected his things.  "Then you shouldn't have broken up with me."

"I didn't break up with you because I wanted to hurt you.  I broke up with you because I wanted to protect you."

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard," said Danny as he pushed past Isaac and headed for their room.  He hoped Isaac wouldn't follow him, but when he got into the room Isaac was only a few steps behind him.

"Why are you following me!?!"

Isaac shrank at the sound of Danny's anger.

"There are things you don't know about me," Isaac said quietly.  "Things I haven't told you."

"How could they be worse than the things you already told me?  I didn't leave then Isaac, you did."

Danny snatches his coat and looks Isaac straight in the eyes.  "Don't follow me."

Danny headed out of the lodge and off toward the parking lot.  He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, but he knew he wanted to get away from the lodge.  On the other side of the parking lot there was what looked like a trail leading into the woods.  Danny decided to take it.

The trail was quiet, peaceful, and very beautiful.  There was a stillness that snow always seemed to create, like it was absorbing all offending sounds.  Danny wished he could throw himself in the snow and have it absorb all of the feelings he was having.  He was angry at Isaac, hurt because he'd broken up with him, but he was also angry at himself for yelling at Isaac.  He didn't want to be like that with him, but he had so many strong feelings for Isaac that they just made everything explode out of him whenever he was near.

His emotions had driven him pretty far out on the trail when it started snowing heavily.  It was starting to get dark, but the lights from the lodge and the ski lift reflecting off the snow produced enough light that Danny could still make his way.  He wasn't ready to go back to the lodge and face Isaac, or really anyone, so he decided to trek out a little bit further.  He leapt across a stream and through some trees, finding himself in a pristine snow filled clearing.

Danny laid down in the middle of the clearing while he watched the snow come down on him.  He thought he could maybe make out the lights from the lodge reflecting off of the low clouds, but it could have been a trick of the light because the snow was really coming down hard at that point.  Being still for a moment, he realized how cold he really was.  He hadn't brought a very heavy jacket because he assumed he would be spending the whole weekend in the lodge.  He was only wearing jeans.  He wanted to will himself up, but part of him liked the idea of the snow burying him there, putting all of his bad feelings to sleep for the winter.  Like the cold could freeze his problems.

Then the lights went out.

Danny sat up quickly and surveyed his surroundings.  He couldn't see anything.  There was no light from the lodge or the slopes.  He stood and pulled out his phone.  No signal.  That meant that whatever was powering the cell tower on the mountain had also gone out.

He needed to get back to the lodge.

The light from his cell phone wasn't much to guide himself with and he really wished he'd downloaded a GPS app.  He tried to follow his footprints in the snow, but they had been quickly covered by the rapid snowfall and too many dips in the snow were hinting that they might have been footprints.  Everything looked too different from what it did when there was light.  He tried to see if he could hear anything, but all he heard was the white noise of the fall of snow.

Danny tried to find his way, hoping that his sense of direction would prevail, but then it was another fifteen minutes before he realizes that he hadn't crossed the stream yet and he hadn't been that far from it when he started walking back.  He was constantly shivering and starting to stumble a lot.  Things were getting very confusing and he was feeling a bit tired.  He wanted to just sit down and rest for a minute, but there was something in the back his mind trying to tell him not to.  If he could have just put together a coherent thought he knew there was something he should be doing, but decided instead to sit down under a particularly thick clump of trees and rest for a bit.

He's startled awake by the sound of something moving through the brush and trees.  It was hard for him to focus his eyes, but when it broke through the tree line he was sure it was an animal because it was running on all fours, but then it stood up and ran toward him like a man.  By the time it reached him he saw the creature was Isaac.

"Oh my god Danny!  Are you alright!?!"

Danny looked at Isaac, but his thoughts were muddy.  "I'm kind of hot."

"You're not hot Danny you're very cold.  You just think you're hot because you have hypothermia."

When Isaac threw his arms around him, Danny wasn't mad anymore.  It felt nice.

"Can you walk?"

Danny got up with Isaac's help.  Danny started walking with Isaac, but he was very slow compared to Isaac who seemed to be rushing him for some reason.

Then Isaac did something very strange.  He howled.  It didn't sound like a human trying to howl, it sounded like a wolf howl.  Danny thought he might be going a little crazy.

"I think that we would get back to the lodge faster if I carry you."

"Carry me?  That will be really slow."

"I'm stronger than you think."

Isaac turned around and pulled Danny's arms around his neck, then he grabbed Danny's legs and pulled them up to his waist so that Danny was riding him piggyback.  The whole thing seemed really silly.

"Hand on tight," said Isaac and then suddenly they were moving through the forest very fast, faster than Danny imagined he could have run through the snow alone.  Shortly after Scott McCall was running next to them.

"How is he?"

"Hypothermic."

Scott nodded and they continued to run.  After a few minutes they entered an open space that Danny realized was the parking lot because he could see some candles and emergency lights lit within the lodge.  They came to a rapid stop outside the main entrance where Stiles Stilinski was waiting with a flashlight.

"How are you?" asked Stiles as he held the door open for Isaac, Danny, and Scott.

"I'm hot," replied Danny.

"We all know that Danny, but you're also very cold and I'm assuming hypothermic."  Stiles looked at Isaac.  "We need to get him up to your room and into a luke warm bath."

Danny was ushered upstairs by the three other guys and into his room.  It seemed very hot inside the lodge and Danny started pulling his coat off.  Isaac helped him while Stiles went into the bathroom to run water into the tub.  Scott went over to the fireplace.

"It won't start and it smells like gas," said Scott.

"Probably has an electronic ignition," called Stiles from the bathroom.  "Go down to the bar and get some matches."

Scott left the room and Isaac lead Danny into the bathroom where Stile's had his hand under the running water.

"Dude, I don't think there's any hot water left," said Stiles.  "It might have been electric and all the jerk-offs coming off the slopes already used it up."

"What do we do?" asked Isaac.  He sounded very worried.

Stiles smiled at him.  "We strip you both naked and you use your body heat to keep him warm."

That finally got Isaac to smile.

"Thought you'd like that."

Isaac led Danny back into the main room and started removing his clothes for him.

"Why am I the only one getting naked?" asked Danny.

"Because you're the cutest," said Stiles with a smile.  "Now get into bed."

"You're cute," Danny said to Stiles, but then dropped his voice into a conspiratorial whisper.  "But not as cute as Isaac."

"I won't tell him," Stiles whispered back with a smile.

Danny noticed that Isaac was now also in his underwear and Stiles helped them get into bed.  Isaac wrapped himself around Danny with his bare chest against Danny's back.  He seemed extremely hot on Danny's skin, but it also felt really good.  Isaac's arms were wrapped around Danny's chest and waist and his legs were intertwined with Danny's.  Isaac was nuzzling the back of Danny's neck, his nose and lips tracing along his spine.

"I love you Isaac," said Danny sleepily.  "Why did you break up with me?"

"Because I was stupid," said Isaac just above a whisper.

Stiles started scanning the room uncomfortably as if he was looking for some kind of exit when there was a knock on the door and he let Scott in.  They went over to the fireplace and got it started.  Stiles and Scott then walked over to the bed.

"Scott if you got in the bed too it would probably warm him faster..." Stiles started to say until he was silenced by a glare from Isaac.  "Or Scott and I can go downstairs and see if we can find extra blankets and some soup."  And with that Scott and Stiles left the room.

Danny dozed off until Isaac roused him and fed him some soup and chocolate.  When Danny gave him a quizzical look about the chocolate Isaac just said "Doctor Stilinski's orders".

The next morning Danny woke to find the room blazing hot and he and Isaac under a mountain of blankets.  He had a faint recollection of what had happened.  He pulled himself upright out of Isaac's embrace and surveyed the room.  He needed to shut that fireplace down.  Isaac began to stir.  Isaac who was in his bed with him.  Had they made up and he didn't remember?

"How are you feeling?" Isaac asked sleepily, his hand reaching up to place a flat palm against Danny's chest.  "You feel warm again."

Danny remembers being in the woods when the lights went out.  He vaguely remembered riding on Isaac's back.  "Oh god...did I do anything embarrassing?"

"Only in front of Stiles," said Isaac looping an arm around him to pull him back down under the covers.  "It hardly counts."

Danny tries to pull himself out of Isaac's embrace and get out of bed, but Isaac pulls him in tighter.  "I need to turn off the fireplace."

"Only if you promise to come right back to bed."  Isaac smiled and nuzzled his face against Danny's chest.

Danny got up and turned off the gas in the fireplace.  He walked back toward the bed, but crossed his arms and didn't get in.

"Did we get back together when I was out of it?"

The smile fell from Isaac's face.  "There were...proclamations of love."

"I think I'd like to be present for that.  Mentally that is."

"You're mad," said Isaac grimly.

"You can't just waltz in and out of my life whenever you want to."

What Danny really wanted to say was something more along the lines of _'you can't come into my life an make me feel like this and then leave'_ , but that was too raw, too vulnerable.  As much as he wanted to reach out and touch Isaac, to nuzzle his face and hold him close, how he felt when Isaac broke it off with him was too present, too painful.  As much as he wanted to take Isaac back, he wasn't sure he could take it if he left again.  Danny feared he might break and never be fixed again.

"I know you don't believe me when I said that I broke up with you to protect you, but it's true."  Danny bristled at his words so much that Isaac took notice.  "The thing I've come to realize is that I can't live without you.  I'm just going to have to try and find a way to keep you separate from that part of my life because I need you.  I don't see the point in much of any of it if you're not with me."

Here was Isaac saying all of the things he wanted to hear so bad.  Danny's anger was mixed up with his desire to lose himself in Isaac.  Most of him wanted to just give in and throw himself onto the boy he loved, but he knew that if things were going to change between them it needed to be established now.  Not once Isaac had free reign over his heart again.

"What is it that you think you're protecting me from Isaac?"

"Once you're better, I want to tell you everything."

"Tell me now."  Danny's voice was firm.

"It's complicated...and I'm not sure you're ready."

"Isaac..."

"Remember when Jackson died?"

Danny felt a shiver go through his entire body.  "You mean when he almost died."

"Jackson died.  And then he came back to life," said Isaac.  "There are things I'm involved with that aren't very safe.  People get hurt.  People die."

"Tell me Isaac."

"This...I..." Isaac furrowed his brow, at a loss for words.  "I'm a werewolf."

"Werewolf?  That's what you decided to come up with?"

"It's true."

"You're telling me that you become furry during the full moon?"

"Not anymore, I have it under control."

Danny rolled his eyes.  "That is the stupidest shit I've ever heard."  Danny was really starting to get angry.  He though he was having an honest moment with Isaac and how he was pulling this?

"Okay I'll show you, but first I want you to sit down and then promise me that if what I'm saying is true you aren't going to freak out about it."

"Freak out?"

"When I show you that it's true it won't change how you feel about me."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He was feeling that Isaac was trying to take him for a fool.  "It's definitely not going to change how I feel about you," said Danny in a dry tone, barely controlling his anger.

Isaac got out of bed and maneuvered Danny back over to it and sat him down.  He then backed up and paused to stare at the ground.  He looked at Danny with a firm resolve and then he tensed his body.  Isaac's fingers began to elongate.  His eyes glowed yellow.  His jaw lowered and his teeth sharpened.  His brow grew and his eyebrows disappeared.  Hair began to quickly grow out of the side of his face.

Danny screamed.  It was a short scream and not particularly loud, but it was definitely a scream and Isaac looked...about as hurt as a monster could look.  Even through his panic and near hyperventilating, Danny saw so much pain in his face.  Isaac's features slowly melted back to his human form and hugged himself.  "That's why I didn't tell you."

 

When Danny and Isaac walked down into the lobby, Stiles and Scott rose out of their chairs by the fire and walked up to them.

"How are you doing?" Stiles asked Danny.  When he didn't reply, Stiles' eyes shifted to Isaac.  "He doesn't look so good."

"I told him."

"Told him?" asked Scott.

A look of realization came across Stiles' face.  "Oh my god you _told him_ told him?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," said Stiles.  "Welcome to Team Human Danny.  We needed some more testosterone."

When neither of them responded, Scott got that look of concern that was one of his four facial expressions.  "Uh oh."

Stiles eyes darted from Isaac to Danny and back again.  "Hey!  Let's get you guys some food!"

The power was still out, but there was food to be had.  Apparently the blizzard had made the road impassible so they were stuck at the lodge for at least another couple of days.  There was enough food to keep them going for a week and now that the bus driver had sobered up he was working on getting the generator working so they would have lights again soon.

The four of them sat away from the others.  Danny and Isaac were staring at their food, Scott was watching Isaac, and Stiles was carrying the conversation for the four of them.

"So you're all werewolves?" asked Danny quietly.

"Just Scott and Isaac," said Stiles.

Danny turned to Isaac.  "How come Stiles gets to know about this and I didn't?  Wasn't Scott worried about protecting him?"

Stiles started to answer, but Scott put a hand on him to stop him.  He gestured with his head and he and Stiles got up and left the table.

"Stiles knew Scott was a werewolf before Scott did.  He's also been beaten and nearly killed more than once.  I didn't want to put you in that kind of danger.  When I realized I was in love with you I figured the best way to keep you safe was to break it off."

"What changed?"

"I've realized I can't live without you.  I...I'll just have to find a way to keep you safe."

Isaac was saying all of these things that Danny had wanted to hear, but so many things had changed that he wasn't sure how he felt about anything anymore.  Werewolves were real and Isaac was one of them.  Sweet snuggly Isaac was a monster?  What did it even mean to be a monster?  If Isaac had been this way when they were together before had anything really changed?

"Are you cold?" Isaac asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You're shivering."

"I guess I am."

"I don't notice the cold so much.  It's werewolf thing.  Maybe we should get you back to the room where it's warmer."

Danny nodded in agreement and followed Isaac up to their room.  It had cooled down some, but was still warmer than it had been downstairs.  Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and Isaac kneeled on the floor in front of him.  Isaac looked pained and lost, his blue eyes searching Danny's face.  Danny reached out and touched Isaac's face and Isaac leaned into his hand.  When Danny reached forward to invite him into an embrace, Isaac pulled himself up, pushed his body between Danny's legs, and laid his head in his lap.  Danny pushed his fingers into Isaac's tangle of curls and softly kissed him on top of his head.  Here was sweet vulnerable Isaac, the guy that he loved.  Isaac had told him that he's a werewolf and what had changed in their relationship?  Only that Isaac was being open and honest with him like he always wanted him to be.

They stayed like that for a long time, it's sweet and serene.  Isaac's eyes are closed and his face looked like an angel when he softly said "I love you."

Danny folds himself over onto Isaac, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.  Isaac pushes up gently until they are both face to face and then placed a soft delicate kiss on Danny's lips.  They pressed their foreheads together and Isaac tickled Danny's cheek by running his nose over it.  Danny pulled Isaac up and back onto the bed with him.  They laid there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes before Isaac leaned in to kiss him.

Warmth spread from his lips through the rest of his body as if Isaac was somehow filling him up with a warm liquid.  He reached to pull Isaac closer, as tight as he could.  His hands moved over the surface of Isaac's skin, he wanted to touch every inch of him all at once.  Isaac responded to his hunger with a hunger of his own.  He rolled onto his back, pulling Isaac on top of him.  With Isaac's weight on him and the mattress underneath him, Danny felt like he was in an Isaac cocoon.  He pulled his mouth away from Isaac's so that he could move his mouth down and taste the skin on his neck.  Danny's tongue traced from his collarbone up his neck to just under his ear.  He pushed his face into the side of Isaac's head and inhaled his scent.

"I want you inside me," Danny whispered hoarsely because it was so true in that moment that it just came out of him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Lubricant was found and applied and Isaac slowly pushed his way into Danny.  There was a hitch of pain, but Danny rode it out until he'd adjusted and Isaac was all the way into him.  Once he was there Isaac didn't move and Danny just felt Isaac being on him and in him.  There was physical pleasure, but more so Danny loved the idea that Isaac was inside of him.  He needed this physical manifestation of how Isaac lived inside his being.  All of his love for Isaac was pumping from his heart through his body and all the way out through his limbs into his fingers and toes.  It felt like warm water and electricity all at once and made him feel like he might float out of his body if it wasn't so grounded in the physical contact between the two of them.

There was something less inhibited about Isaac, not the intensity of his lovemaking, but somehow Isaac was more there than he ever was before.  He has all of Isaac now, there was no holding back of the secret parts of himself.  Danny now realizes there must have been so many things that Isaac couldn't share with him, things that kept him from being fully present with Danny because he could only be part of himself.  He didn't want Isaac to ever have something that comes between them.  He wanted every part of Isaac to be open to him.  Each thrust just heightened his awareness of Isaac being in him, this was not a dream or a fantasy.  He was as connected physically to the man he loved as he possibly could be.  Happy didn't really accurately describe how he was feeling, happy seemed too logical and thought out.  What he was feeling was bliss.  It was transcendent.  It was as if his soul was expanding and Isaac's was expanding and there was a place between the two of them where they are one in the same. 

When he wasn't kissing Isaac he was burying his face into his neck trying to envelop himself in his smell.  A heat began to build in him starting from his groin and it spread through his entire body.  Neither he nor Isaac had a hand on his cock, but the friction from Isaac's body moving on top of him began to pitch the sensations he'd been feeling up to another level.  Waves of energy started to shudder through his body.  It was like every part of his body except for this groin was having an orgasm.  He clutched at Isaac tighter with his arms and legs, crushing their bodies against each other.  The energy found it's way back to Danny's crotch and he exploded in orgasm, his entire body shuddering and his breath hitching.  The universe began and ended with he and Isaac.

Barely seconds later Isaac became rigid and shaking, spilling into Danny.  Isaac stopped moving except to pull Danny closer to him and nuzzle his neck.  They stay like that for a long time, Isaac becoming soft, but staying inside of him.  Danny fell asleep like that with Isaac on top of and inside him.  When the electricity came back on woke them up, Danny was a bit sore from holding the position.  Isaac rolled off of him and then spooned him, rubbing his face into his neck.  Danny wondered if that was a werewolf thing.

"I wonder if our cell phones are working now?" mumbled Isaac into his neck.

"Someone you need to call?"

"Since we're probably snowed in for two more days I was wondering if Stiles would bring us food so that we don't actually have to get out of bed."

Danny reached down and pulled the covers up over them.  Two days in bed with Isaac?  That sounded like an excellent idea to Danny.

 

 

 


End file.
